


El verdadero valor de las cosas.

by Kikinu



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es una corbata muy bonita, en realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El verdadero valor de las cosas.

No es una corbata muy linda. De hecho, es _espantosa_. Es de un color marrón vómito con unos horribles patos amarillos decorándola. Además, es demasiado corta.

Pero Drake _ama_ esa corbata. De hecho, es su prenda de vestir de la suerte. Y sí, puede sonar cursi y ridículo, pero fue el primer regalo que le dio Josh desde que están _juntos_. Y puede que su hermanastro no tenga el mejor gusto en ropa del mundo, pero Drake (contrario a la creencia popular) sí tiene corazón y ese gesto lo aprecia mucho.

Puede que sea porque es estúpido enamorado, pero cada esa maldita corbata le parece más linda.


End file.
